お前だから。
by Shi.Tsu Ranperuuji
Summary: After Story? Setelah kepeminpinan 99th Emperor of Britannia berakhir, pemerintahan Britannia dan daerah koloninya diambil alih oleh Nunnally Vi Britannia yang didampingi oleh ZERO Kururugi Suzaku . Perdamaian pun mulai tercipta, masyarakat Jepang sudah memperoleh hak atas negaranya, perekonomian membaik, dan tidak ada lagi perbudakan.
1. The Turth

**Diclaimer by Sunrise**

**Char of Anime by CLAMP**

**Warning : OCC, AU.**

OOoOO

Setelah kepeminpinan _99th Emperor of Britannia_ berakhir, pemerintahan Britannia dan daerah koloninya diambil alih oleh Nunnally Vi Britannia yang didampingi oleh ZERO (Kururugi Suzaku). Perdamaian pun mulai tercipta, masyarakat Jepang sudah memperoleh hak atas negaranya, perekonomian membaik, dan tidak ada lagi perbudakan.

Melihat Jepang yang sekarang adalah mimpinya.. "Ia dia.." Berkat dia perperangan di dunia ini berakhir, berkat pemikirannya juga Jepang bisa jadi seperti sekarang ini, dan karenanya lah semua orang membencinya. Dia adalah Lelouch Vi Britannia.. orang yang dianggap sebagai "Penjahat" dalam perperangan tersebut, padahal ia lah orang yang merencanakan perdamaian dunia, walaupun dengan cara kejam dan membuat dunia membencinya. Setidaknya ia bisa tersenyum untuk saat ini.

OOoOO

_Sono hitotsubu no shizuku de sae mo_

_Hana wo mamoru ka mo shirenai_

_Sono waraigao tada sore dake de_

_Sashinobereru te ni mo nareru_

_Sono furueteru koe atsumereba_

_Kaze wo okosu ka mo shiranai_

_Sono inochi to iu hakanaki akari_

_Tomoshite ashi wo susumeyou_

_With even a single drop of your water_

_I might to able to protect the flowers_

_Simply to showing me your smile, just with that_

_I'll even come to be able to offer my hand_

_If I gather up your trembling voices_

_I might cause the wind to blow_

_Turn on the ephemeral light that is _

_Your life, and let's move along our way_

_Rararararararararan _

_Itsuka mata aou_

_Rararararararararan _

_Iketeru kagiri_

* * *

Suatu hari di perbukitan yang sangat sepi dan sunyi terdapat jalan setapak yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh sebuah kereta kuda, jalanannya pun masih sangat sederhana, banyak batuan kerikil.. sudah dapat dipastikan tempat itu jauh dari keramaian dan juga perkotaan. Sepanjang jalan hanya terlihat padang rumput yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah.

Di tempat itu, terlihat sebuah kereta kuda, tidak terlihat terlalu bagus.. lebih tepatnya kereta kuda itu mengankut jerami untuk makanan hewan ternak. Namun, ada yang aneh, tentu saja.. Di atas tumpukan jerami itu ada seorang gadis, yang membaringkan tubuhnya sambil melihat ke langit dan memeluk sebuah boneka, perlahan ia memutup matanya menikmati keheningan dalam dirinya, dan merasakan kedamaian dalam hembusan angin untuk beberapa saat, dan kemudian perlahan ia kembali membuka matanya.

"Sepertinya dunia jauh lebih baik tanpa mu, ya~ kan? Lelouch?" tanya si gadis itu, entah pada siapa.. lalu suasana kembali hening.

"Kau wanita penyihir, sampai kapan mau memanggilku dengan nama itu? Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati?" kata si kusir membuyarkan keheningan.

Gadis bermata emas itu pun menghapiri si kusir dan sekarang ia duduk disebelahnya.

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa?" tanyanya, "Lulu? Seperti gadis itu?" sambung gadis bermata emas itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah si kusir.

'Gadis itu? Tentu saja ia tau maksudku kan? Wanita yang pernah dia sukai.. mungkin.. lalu kenapa aku? Sungguh bodoh.' pikir gadis bermata _amber_ itu, entah mengapa hal ini membuatnya sedikit kesal, entahlah ia merasa aneh untuk masalah ini. 'Lupakanlah'

Tanpa sengaja si kusir pun melihat ke arah gadis itu, Violet dan Amber bertemu. "Bukan.. seperti itu juga." balasnya sembari megalihkan pandangannya. Melihat gadis itu.. membuatnya hampir gila, membuat dirinya tersedot dalam bola mata emas yang dalam itu, seakan memaksanya tidak bisa berbohong.. berbohong pada si pemilik mata itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum, walau hatinya tidak tenang ketika pria itu memandanginya terasa ada yang janggal dalam hatinya. Ia kembali berusaha bersikap _cool_ sembari mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedikit menjebak "Kau ini sangat naïf, kalau memang ingin membuang masa lalumu, kenapa kau tetap memakai nama 'Lelouch' bukanya lebih aman jika kau memakai nama lain, _Bouya_?"

Lelouch terdiam, yang C.C katakan itu benar adanya, tapi bukannya sama saja? Pikirnya. "Lalu C.C? Apa menurutmu nama itu tidak aneh?" kata Leouch, kini C.C yang terdiam "Belum lagi soal GEASS-mu, tentunya terlihat siapa yang lebih naïf, _Majo_?" lanjut Lelouch, sambil mengarahkan kudanya.

C.C masih terdiam, mungkin ia bingung harus berkata apalagi pada orang yang mengetahui sebagian besar masa lalunya ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Lelouch dan kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

Lelouch membiarkan C.C tidur dipundaknya, melihat masa lalu C.C yang dipenuhi penderitaan. Membuat Lelouch tau apa yang diinginkan C.C sebanarnya, membuatnya makin meperhatikan tingkah si gadis pizza itu. Entahlah, kini dia pun tak tau apa yang ia rasakan, bersama aliran waktu.. ia masih mempunyai kontrak yang harus ia tepati pada C.C. Mengingat sudah beberapa kali C.C menyelamatkan hidupnya. Termasuk pada kasus penusukan yang dilakukan ZERO, disaat itu C.C mengubah Code, dan menyelamatkan nyawa Lelouch. Tak terhitung kata apa yang ingin diucapkannya, walau kata 'terimakasih' saja sudah cukup membuat C.C senang.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, sinar senja matahari memantulkan cahaya pada rambut hijau gadis yang terlelap dipundaknya, sungguh pemandangan yang langka untuk seorang Lelouch, melihat ekspresi lembut dari wajah gadis yang kuat dan penuh rahasia itu, walaupun pundaknya terasa keram karena ia harus menggendalikan kuda dan menompang kepala C.C , namun entah kenapa hal ini membuatnya bahagia, ia merasa senang dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Sungguh perasaan sangat aneh yang pernah dirasakan seorang Lelouch.

Perlahan kereta kuda itu pun berhenti, C.C terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Dimana ini?" tanya C.C sambil melihat kesekeliling terdapat rumah yang sangat tua usianya (diperkirakan lebih dari 100 tahun), dan ia baru menyadari langit sudah gelap, tidur panjangnya mungkin membuat seseorang menderita (sakit punggung). "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya C.C lagi, karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari Lelouch.

"Kalau soal dimana, aku juga tidak tau dimana ini. Di sepanjang jalan tadi, aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada rumah yang bisa disinggahi," jawab Lelouch sambil menggerak-gerakan pundaknya. Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat..

"Kau serius?" tanya C.C tidak percaya.

"Iya." balas Lelouch datar.

"Lalu?" tanya C.C lagi.

"…" Lelouch hanya terdiam, mungkin karena kelelahan.

Keadaan kembali hening, sampai suara jangkrik terdengar "krik krik" dan akhirnya mencairkan suasana. Mengingat kondisi fisik Lelouch yang lemah dan mudah kehilangan tenaga, tanpa perintah dari Lelouch, C.C mulai membersihkan rumah tua itu

'Daripada harus tidur ditemani jangkrik, dan beralaskan rumput.. mending di sini, _naa?_' batin C.C.

Tak lama kemudian setelah tenaganya kembali Lelouch pun membantu C.C, dalam waktu lebih kurang tiga jam-an gubuk tua itu disihir menjadi rumah layak huni. Lalu Lelouch meminta bantuan C.C untuk menurunkan jerami yang ada di kereta kuda, tak disangka di dalam tumpukan jerami itu terdapat alas tidur, dan beberapa persediaan makanan, tapi tak ada pizza di dalamnya. Yah, walau Cuma seadanya. Itu sedikit membuktikan kalau Lelouch lebih _prepare_ dibanding C.C.

'Setidaknya, cacing di perutku tak perlu kelaparan.' batin C.C

Tentunya gubuk tua kecil itu membuat Lelouch dan C.C sama-sama canggung. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa dibilang saat ini mereka berdua adalah penghuni dari daratan rumput yang luas itu, tak terlihat ada rumah lain di sana, dan juga perkampungan masih sangat jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Walau mereka sering bersama-sama (Sampai C.C deberi julukan 'Wanita ZERO' dan 'Lelouch Queen's') dan berbagi kamar (?) tetap saja, ada yang janggal.

Mulanya, Lelouch merasa hal ini (hidup perdesaan) merupakan ide yang konyol. Tapi 'Mau bagaimana lagi?' kalau tetap tinggal di _Nippon_ pasti dia akan mati, yah mau bagaimana lagi?

Detik berganti menjadi menit, menit demi menit berganti menjadi jam, sudah tiga jam lebih Lelouch dan C.C membisu dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, sambil memandang datar perapian yang apinya hampir padam.

Dan Akhirnya, Lelouch membuka mulutnya "Hoam."

C.C langsung melihat ke arah Lelouch "Kau mengantuk?"

"Tidak." jawab Lelouch datar, padahal ia mengantuk

"Tidur sana, aku tidak bisa membiarkan _Emperor ke 99th_ dari Holy Britannian Empire mati karena kurang tidur." ejek C.C sambil memberikan selimut yang sedang ia pakai.

Yang benar saja.. Lelouch hanya menyediakan sehelai selimut yang ingin ia gunakan untuk alas tidur? Sungguh idealis orang yang menyandang nama Britannia itu, sampai ia melupakan partner setia yang selalu mendampinginya itu. Lelouch membawa barang serba satu, seperti sebuah buku, sebuah Koran pagi, satu set papan catur, sebuah telepon genggam, dan laptop yang sanyangnya tidak bisa digunakan di tempat terpencil itu. Untungnya, ia membawa banyak pakaian, berbeda dengan C.C yang juga melupakan barang-barang penting seperti itu yang dia ingat hanya satu barang, yaitu si Chizu_-kun_ saja, sampai-sampai baju pun ia lupakan.. dan saat ini malah ia mengenakan pakaian Lelouch.

" Tidak, kau saja yang pakai itu." balas Lelouch menolak niat baik C.C, walau tubuhnya berkata lain.

C.C hanya diam, ia mendekati Lelouch, dan menyelimuti Lelouch tanpa berkata-kata, "_Hee_." guman Lelouch kaget, lalu Lelouch menarik tangan C.C, kini C.C yang kaget.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan nyawaku?" tanya Lelouch tiba-tiba.

"_Saa.."_ jawab C.C, tak mau menanggapi.

"Apa karena perkataanku waktu itu?" tanya Lelouch lagi, karena tak puas dengan jawaban C.C

"_Saa naa.._"

OOoOO

* * *

*Flashback*

Hari ini adalah hari dimana para teroris yang menjadi musuh besar kekaisaran _99th Britannia Empire_ akan dihukum mati, dengan tersangka utamanya pangeran dan putri dari kerajaan itu sendiri, tragis tentunya. Peristiwa itu sendiri disebut dengan nama 'Zero Requeim'

Orang-orang menganggap kalau itu adalah usaha Sang Raja untuk menguasai dan membuat rakyatnya tunduk dengan kekuatan 'GEASS'. Pengecaman dan penolakan tidak bisa dilontarkan rakyat. Karena.. mereka juga masih ingin hidup. Begitulah kekejaman dari Lelouch Vi Britannia.

**Sementara itu.. (Lelouch POV)**

"Kau serius, akan melakukan hal itu?" tanya seorang wanita yang berdiri dibelakangku.

"Iyaa.." jawabku sambil menunduk ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau melakukannya, kontrak kita akan berakhir." katanya padaku dengan nada lirih.

Aku menatap gadis itu, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Orang yang berkata bahwa ia lah orang yang terakhir yang akan berada di sisiku, setidaknya ia tak berbohong dan menepati janjinya.

Berbeda dengan ku.. "_Ikiru,_ _Shi__－__.Tsu__－_" hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Lebih baik aku saja yang mati menggantikanmu," balas C.C

"Tidak, kau harus tetap hidup."

"Tapi, tapi kenapa aku harus tetap hidup? Sedangkan kau sendiri akan mati?"

Aku memeluknya, akhirnya aku memeluknya. Sama seperti saat itu.. yang berbeda aku tidak jadi memeluknya karena Guren menghalangiku, tidak Kallen tepatnya. Mungkin ini tidak adil untuk C.C, saat itu aku benjanji pandanya untuk hidup, sedangkan sekarang? Aku membuat scenario kematianku tanpa sepengetahuannya. Walau, akhirnya dia tau.

"C.C, kau harus hidup. Karena aku.. sangat mencintaimu." kataku sambil berbalik meninggalkannya. "_Arigatou, Shi__－__.Tsu__－_ " lanjutku, dan aku melangkah meninggalkannya, menuju cahaya terang itu.. tempat kematiaanku, tepatnya.

**C.C POV**

Tiba-tiba saja Lelouch memelukku, dan bekata "C.C, kau harus hidup. Karena aku.. sangat mencintaimu."

Yang benar saja? Kalau kau memang menyukaiku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri, ini tidak adil.. tidak adil buatku. Pernyataan cintamu hanya menyiksa diriku, kenapa kau harus mengatakannya? Sementara hal itu mustahil, kau terlalu kejam padaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik meninggalkan ku _"Arigatou, Shi__－__.Tsu__－__" _Lalu ia melangkah menuju cahaya itu, dan meninggalkanku di dalam kegelapan. Aku, tak sanggup menahan tubuhku dan akhirnya aku terjatuh di lantai yang sangat dingin itu, hatiku sangat sakit.. sampai mataku pun berkaca-kaca '_Doushite?_ Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia, terlalu baik.. terlalu baik untuk mati, dan juga terlalu baik untuk ku.'

Suzaku yang berperan sebagai ZERO sudah siap diposisinya, hanya tinggal menjalankan perannya dalam proses pembunuhan itu saja. Iya, pembunuhan terhadap Lelouch. Awalnya, Suzaku tidak menyetujui permintaan sahabat pertamanya itu.. Namun, Lelouch berkeras atas pemikirannya, dan ia juga berkata bahwa itu hukuman untuk Suzaku, hukuman untuk menjadi sekutu keadilan. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Suzaku meng-iya-kan permitaan sahabatnya itu.

Iring-iringan kendaraan Lelouch mulai berjalan. Semua orang terpaku dengan sosok ZERO yang berdiri tepat di jalan yang akan dilalui Lelouch.

Aku hampir putus asa melihat kejadian itu, tapi aku mengingat suatu tempat.. iya, tempat itu.. lalu, aku berlari menuju Ashford Academy, dan masuk ke dalam Gereja, terdapat ukiran malaikat di kaca gereja itu, sama seperti tempat aku meperoleh kekuatan terkutuk ini, aku berjalan menuju altar, kemudian berlutut dan merapatkan ke dua kaki, layaknya posisi berdoa pada umumnya. Di dalam keheningan aku berdoa dan berharap '_Kami-sama_, berikanlah kehidupan untuknya.'

Ketika itu,, terdengar suara orang yang meneriakan nama ZERO

"ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO !"

Akan tetapi, aku tetap berdoa. Mungkin ini adalah doa pertama dalam hidupku. '_Kami-sama_, untuk yang pertama kalinya aku memohon pada-Mu, tolonglah dia.' Lalu, terjadilah keajaiban..

*Flashback end*

OOoOO

* * *

Lelouch masih menunggu jawaban C.C, tapi C.C tetap bungkam. "Lalu, kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku?" tanya Lelouch lagi.

"_Saa.."_ balas C.C sambil meniggalkan Lelouch sendiri di dalam gubuk tua itu.

Lelouch terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya bisa memandangi sosok wanita itu meninggalkannya. Dan setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti C.C.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Terjemahan dialog_

_Bouya _: Boy (Nak)

_Majo_ : Peyihir

_Hee_. : Eh?

_Saa.._ : Entahlah

_Ikiru,_ _Shi__－__.Tsu__－_ : C.2 hiduplah

_Arigatou, Shi__－__.Tsu__－_ : Makasih C.2


	2. Stary Night

_Kurai tsuki anjisuru_

_Sono hikari ga saki dewa_

_Futashikana sonzai no_

_Boku no yume ga umarekawaru _

_Isogi ikiru kedo_

_Gomen ne_

_Tori ga sora o tobimawareru you ni_

_Boku wa jiyuu ni ima narerunda_

_Like a bird in the sky _

_You set me free_

_You give me one heart_

_Like a star in my night _

_You'll always be a part of me_

* * *

**C.C POV**

Memendangi serpihan cahaya bulan ditemani hembusan angin malam, seakan-akan aku adalah manusia terakhir di dunia ini. Mataku terus memandangi langit malam itu. Entah mengapa? aku pun tak tau. Perlahan bintang di langit pun berjatuhan, pupil mataku seakan membesar melihat kejadian itu. Namun, aku tetap diam.

"Bintang jatuh." kata seseorang yang ada di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara dan kemudian kembali memalingkan pandanganku ke bintang-bintang yang berjatuhan. Mataku sempat bertemu dengan matanya, 'Dia mengikutiku?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, saat aku ingin menanyakan padanya, tapi entah mengapa mulutku serasa terkunci … terkunci untuknya.

"Kau tidak punya harapan?" tanya pria itu, dan pertanyaan itu membuatku diam 'Keinginan?' sebelum bertemu dengan mu setiap hari aku berharap besok aku ingin mati. Namun, keinginan itu tidak pernah terwujud. Tak pernah terwujud karena kau lah yang menyadarkan ku, setidaknya kau pernah berkata 'Jangan mati' ya kan? Setidaknya itu menjadi alasan ku untuk hidup saat ini.

"Kau masih ingin mati?" tanya pria itu lirih, karena tak mendengarkan jawaban dariku.

"Entahlah." jawabku datar pada pria itu, entahlah 'Apa dia masih menunggu jawabanku? Haruskah itu? Bisakah aku menghilang.. setidaknya untuk saat ini..'

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja…

"Jangan mati, C.C." bisik pria itu sambil memelukku dari belakang "Jangan ada yang mati lagi." tambahnya lagi.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang tadinya memeluk erat diri ku, dan membalikan badanku ke arahnya, mataku pun perlahan melihat mata sendu dari Lelouch Vi Britannia yang seminggu lalu masih berstatus sebagai seorang 'Raja yang Kejam' begitulah kata orang-orang padanya. Menyedihkan bukan? Sebagian besar hal itu terjadi karena kesalahanku, kata maaf pun tak pantas keluar dari mulutku. Kini aku hanya bisa memeluknya, sama dengan waktu itu, ketika ia membunuh Euphemia.

Dua menit berlalu, kini ia yang berbalik melepas pelukan ku. Ia kembali melihat ke arah mataku yang lirih. "Maaf.." kataku tiba-tiba, "Maaf, karena telah memberimu kekuatan terkutuk itu." lanjutku lirih.

Lelouch tersenyum, "Aku malah bersyukur, bukannya aku pernah mengatakanya pada mu? Tanpa kekuatan ini, aku tidak akan tau 'kebenaran' yang ada." ucapnya tulus padaku. "Setidaknya sekarang aku tidak perlu memakai topeng lagi, tidak perlu berbohong lagi, intinya aku sangat bersyukur C.C, _arigatou_."

"Tapi karena kekuatan itu juga kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai ya, kan?" balasku menyangkal peryataannya, "Kau kehilangan Shirley orang yang pernah kau sukai, lalu Kallen, dan bahkan Nunnally adikmu sendiri.." lanjutku lagi.

"Penderitaan ku tak sepadan dengan apa yang kau alami, setidaknya kau tidak mengkhianatiku, dan sekarang kau tetap berada di sisiku C.C."

Kata-katanya yang mengalir dari mulutnya membuat otak ku berhenti berpikir, bagaimana bisa.. ia lebih memikirkan perasaan ku daripada perasaannya sendiri, _Kami-sama_ mengapa di dunia ini ada orang sebaik dia? Apa yang harus ku katakannya padanya? Aku..

"Kau.. memang orang baik.." kata-kata itu yang terluncur dari mulutku, entahlah.

"Mendengar itu dari seorang _Majo_, terdengar sedikit aneh." balasanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah langit malam itu lagi. "Lalu, kau sendiri sekarang bukannya sama saja dengan ku, _Bouya._."

"Iya.. sekarang aku juga sama sepertimu, kalau kau penyihir maka aku juga Raja penyihir." balasnya lagi.

'DEG' Kata-katanya membuatku tercengang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, entah mengapa membuatku berdebar-debar, serasa jantungku akan copot dalam waktu singkat. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk orang sebaik dirimu? Aku terlalu takut untuk berharap, karena..'

"C.C— Bukan.. Cenaniah."

Nama itu.. nama.. ku, tatapan kagetku terpampang jelas diwajahku, "Hee.." aku menatapnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun kali ini aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya. Nama itu, aku pun hampir melupakannya.

"_Omae no hontou no namae__…_ Nama yang bagus dan lebih terkesan seperti manusia." katanya sambil memandangiku.

Aku menunduk, "_Shikashi.. watashi wa ningen dewanai, dakara.._"

"_Omae wa ningen datta, Ore mo.._" lanjutnya lagi.

Kata kata yang mengalir dari mulutnya membuatku makin berdebar-debar, mungkin ini adalah pesona dari seorang Lelouch yang berhasil memesona banyak wanita, termasuk diriku? Entahlah..

"_Shikashi, ima watashi majo datta. Ii onna dewanai.._'' ucapku padanya, sambil memegang dadaku, yang terasa sesak karena jantungku berdetak kencang.

"_Ore mo, omae to onaji.. Ore wa oma— kimi no koto ga suki.._" kata pria itu terus terang padaku.

Suka? Ini bohongkan? Bagaimana bisa? Aku serasa dalam mimpi, _Kami-sama, onegai_. Jika aku dalam mimpi tolong bangunkan aku, aku tak mau terjebak dalam hal yang mustahil terjadi padaku. Kami-sama.. perlahan aku merasa tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan sedikit kesadaranku, semuanya terlihat berputar-putar dibenakku, apakah ini mimpi?

"_Shi__－__.Tsu__－_" katanya sambil menompang diriku yang hampir jatuh "_Daijoubu ka_？" tanyanya.

"_Un, daijoubu_." jawabku, sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang sedang menompang ku.

Namun, pria itu tidak membiarkanku melepaskan tangannya. Dan malah kini ia memelukku dengan sangat erat "_Kimi wa hitori dewanai, Ore wa.. kimi no soba ni iru.. dakara.._ "

Tiba-tiba saja, bibirnya sudah menempel dibibirku 'Lelouch, menciumku?' Mataku terbelalak, tentunya aku kaget, 'Ada apa dengannya?' pikiranku kembali melayang, entah kemana, memikirkan hal ini, 'Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Seseorang tolong jelaskan ini padaku.' Melihat matanya yang terpejam, seakan ia menikmati semua ini, perlahan mataku pun ikut terpejam, bersama dengan dirinya.

Lima menit pun berlalu, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku, sontak aku tersadar dan kemudian membuka kedua mataku.

"_Ruruch, doushite?_" tanyaku, karena bingung atas perbuatannya.

Dia tersenyum padaku, memandangi diriku lagi "_Suki dakara._" jawabnya.

"_Hee, joudan daro?_" tanyaku sambil berusaha menenangkan diriku.

Lelouch memegang ke dua bahuku, "_I-iya, maji da.._" katanya menyakikanku.

"_Arigatou, Ruruch._"

"_Ii na, Sesania__—_"

Kemudian ia memelukku lagi, mungkin ini adalah awal dari akhir dunia. Bisakah aku percaya? Bisakah aku bahagia? Entahlah, tapi dengan berada di sisinya, aku memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan sercercah cahaya memasuki jurang gelap di hatiku. 'Bearsama mu, aku seperti burung kecil yang bisa bebas terbang dilangit biru, ketika malam tiba kau seperti bintang yang menerangi gelapnya malam.' Kini, aku memiliki satu harapan, aku berharap bisa selalu bersama dengan mu. Nee? Lelouch?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Terjemahan dialog_

_Omae no hontou no namae__…_: Nama aslimu

_Shikashi.. watashi wa ningen dewanai, dakara._: Tapi, aku bukan manusia.. karena itu..

_Omae wa ningen datta, Ore mo.._: Kau pernah jadi manusia, aku juga..

_Shikashi, ima watashi majo datta. Ii onna dewanai.._: Tapi, sekarang aku telah menjadi immortal. Bukanlah wanita yang baik.

_Ore mo, omae to onaji.. Ore wa oma— kimi no koto ga suki.._ : Aku juga, sama denganmu.. Aku menyukaimu. (note : dalam bahasa Jepang Subjek dan subjek bisa digabungkan dengan partikel, tapi dalam bahasa Indonesia sedikit berbeda. Maksud dari dialog ini, mulanya si Lelouch mau bilang "Aku menyukai kau— Eh, menyukaimu.. maksudnya..")

_Daijoubu ka_？: Tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?

_Kimi wa hitori dewanai, Ore wa.. kimi no soba ni iru.. dakara.._: Kamu tidak sendirian, aku.. selalu ada di sisimu.. karena itu..

_Ruruch, doushite?_: Kenapa, Lelouch?

_Suki dakara_ : Karena suka

_Hee, joudan daro?_: Eh, bercandakan?

_I-iya, maji da._: E-engga, beneran.

_Arigatou, Ruruch._ : Makasih, Lelouch

_Ii na, Sesania__—_: Yaa, Cecaniah—


	3. Do you Marry, Me?

_Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

_Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_  
_Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

_Ubawareta no ha nanda?_  
_Kawaranai sekai de_  
_Kikoete kita no ha nanda?_  
_Shikisai no uta_

_Everything is bright_

_Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_  
_Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni ima kaze no naka_

_Taningoto mitai ni waraenai_  
_Sabishisa dake ja nuguenai_

_Kachitotta mono ha nanda?_  
_Arasoi no hate ni_  
_Kikoete kita no ha nanda?_  
_Kanashiki sakebi_

_Everything is crying_

* * *

**Lelouch POV**

Fajar telah tiba, langit berwarna kehijauan menghiasi hamparan daratan pegunungan, sinar hangat matahari seakan memeluk dan menghangatkanku. Seperti, menyelimutiku ditengah cuaca dingin yang membuatku hampir membeku. Aku merasa kehidupan baruku baru saja dimulai, dimulai dengan cahaya kecil, cahaya kecil yang ada di dalam hatiku.

Perlahan aku melihat seorang gadis yang masih terlelap disampingku, melihat gadis itu tidur dengan polosnya membuatku sangat tenang, walau jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dan cepat, aku tetap memandanginya, sama seperti hari itu. Hari, ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, gadis ini masih terjerat mimpi buruknya, ia masih sering menginggau dan tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Aku hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan cara memeluknya, sambil berkata "_Dajoubu. Ore wa koko ni iru._" Dan terus memeluknya, sampai ia terlelap kembali.

Sewaktu aku masih menjadi 'ZERO' mengapa, aku tak pernah menyadari kesedihan gadis ini? Penderitaannya? Dan perasaannya… banyak kata-kata kasar yang sering kuucapkan padanya. Mungkin, karena kekesalanku? Mungkin karena aku takut dia akan mengkhianatiku? Padahal, aku yang nyaris mengkhianatinya.. aku nyaris saja pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Tapi, dia malah datang menolongku. Apa yang harus untuk membalasnya?

Pikiranku bercampur aduk lanyaknya rumus kimia, semakin berpikir, semakin kusut pikiranku, seperti benang kusut dan berantakan. Tak pernah aku memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya, hal yang menurutku lebih sulit daripada bermain catur ataupun mengurusi 'Order of Black Knight.' Yah, kumpulan teroris yang kupimpin saat menjadi ZERO. 'Apakah ini yang namanya perasaan?'

"_Un~~nn.. Oha~~hoam.._" kata gadis yang tadinya masih terlelap disampingku.

"_Ohayou.._" balasku sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis itu, 'Sepertinya ia tidak mendapat mimpi buruk lagi.' batinku.

"_Chiizu~~kun…_" iagau gadis itu sambil memelukku, sepertinya dia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari dunia mimpinya. Seringkali, ia menganggapku _Chiizu-kun_ (boneka kesayangannya) dan memelukku. Entah aku harus senang? Atau apa? Tapi aku tetap membiarkannya.

Aku mengelus-elus kepalanya, layaknya aku mengelus Nunnally. Melihatnya, seakan cahaya yang tadinya redup dihatiku, perlahan tumbuh, dan bercahaya menerangi hatiku. Dirinya memenuhi hatiku 'Mungkin ini yang namanya kebahagiaan?'

Gadis itu, memegang tanganku, dan kemudian ia menempelkan tanganku ke pipinya. "_Ohayou, Ruruch._." kata gadis itu lagi dengan mata setengah terbuka. Lalu aku mencubit pipinya, dan sukses membuatnya kesakitan.. "_Aa, itai._." gadis yang tadinya dalam posisi tertidur, langsung terduduk sambil mengelus pipinya yang sakit.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Ohime-sama_." gurauku padanya..

"_Saa._." balasnya singkat, tandanya ia kesal padaku. Ia menarik selimut dengan sekuat tenaganya, membuatku ikut terbawa selimut itu.

Dan, hal yang tejadi selanjutnya. Aku sukses jatuh menimpahnya, dapat dipastikan gadis itu menderita sakit dikepalanya.

"_Daijoubu?_" tanyaku masih dalam posisi itu.

"_Aa.."_ balasnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Hontou da?_" tanyaku lagi.

Gadis itu mulai melihat ke arahku "_Aa, daijou.._" saat gadis itu mau memastikan padaku kalau dirinya baik-baik saja, entah mengapa secara refleks aku menciumnya..

'_Etoo, kore wa nani?_' batin C.C

OOoOO

* * *

Kehidupan terus berjalan, walau dunia tanpa diriku, dunia masih bejalan dengan baik. Walaupun Dunia sudah melupakan diriku, aku masih hidup di sini. Malah hidup dengan baik, seperti orang pada umumnya, tanpa topeng, kebohongan, ataupun kepalsuan. Hari-hari baru dalam hidupku dimulai ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Hidup baruku dimulai disaat aku menyadari betapa pentingnya kehidupan ini. Aku baru tau kalau ada suatu hal yang kuanggap 'Penting' ketika aku mulai menyukainya.

Mungkin dia bukan wanita pertama yang menciumku (Shirley yang terlebih dulu melakukannya) tapi dia wanita terakhir yang akan mendapingi diriku, untuk selamanya. Itu, adalah harapanku untuk saat ini. Mengingat sudah terlalu banyak hal yang tidak-tidak, yang sudah kuperbuat padanya. Tentu saja itu,,,

"_BAKA._" kataku sambil mengantamkan kepalaku ke tembok.

"_Doushita no? daijoubu?_" tanya C.C panik.

"_Aa.._" jawabku singkat, padahal aku kesakitan luar biasa.

"_Souka._" C.C berjalan meninggalkanku.

Tanganku tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya (secara refleks lagi) "_Doushita no? Ruruch?_" tanya C.C bingung.

"_Kimi ga suki."_ kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Un, wakatte iru.. watashi mo.._" balasnya malu.

"_K imi mo?_" tanyaku lagi, untuk meyakinkan diriku.

"_Su..ki_.." katanya sambil menunduk malu, mukanya sedikit memerah.

"_Suki?_" balasku menirukan perkataannya.

"_Kimi ga.. su..ki_."

"_Hontou?_" tanyaku memastikan jawabannya.

Merasa dirinya sedang kupermainkan, C.C memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Padahal aku tak bermaksud mempermainkannya.

"_Sesania—_"

C.C terkaget ketika aku memanggilnya dengan nama itu, ia masih tercengang untuk beberapa saat.

"_Sesania—_" panggilku lagi.

"_H-hai._" jawabnya dalam keadaan shock.

"_Kimi ga suki dakara.. Do you Marry me_?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, kotak yang berisi cincin tentunya.

"_H-Hai.._" jawabnya masih dalam keadaan shock "_Hee.._" 'Tadi dia ngomong apa?' tanya C.C pada dirinya sendiri, ia terlihat masih tak percaya dengan pernyataanku tadi.

Melihat reaksi_ Shock_-nya, merupakan serpihan dari kebahagianku, perlahan aku memasangkan cicin itu ke jari manis-nya. "_Etoo.. kore wa maji da?_" tanya C.C masih dalam keadaan sangat _shock_ dan bingung.

"_Maji yo, aishiteru_."

Perlahan air mata C.C menetes dari matanya, aku menghapus air matanya, dan memeluknya. "_Arigatou, Ruruch_." katanya lembut padaku.

Manusia dipenuhi dengan banyak harapan, diiming-imingi oleh banyak keinginan, dan terkadang dibutakan oleh nafsu duniawi. Semua manusia dipenuhi keegoisan, termasuk diriku. Aku yang dipenuhi rasa dendam, dan keinginan untuk balas dendam. Perlahan mengerti kalau bukan hanya itu saja yang diperlukan manusia, terutama diriku. Dari _'C Sekai'_ aku belajar, jika hidup dalam kepalsuaan dan kebohongan, tidak akan menemukan yang namanya 'kebahagian' karena aku hanya berpura-pura bahagia.

Mengutamakan kepentingan orang banyak, mungkin salah satu dari mozaik kebahagianku.

Tapi, kebahagiaanku yang sebenarnya terdapat pada dirimu. Berkat dirimu, aku tak perlu hidup dalam kebohongan, karenamu lah aku mengerti akan arti kebahagiaan. Terimakasih, karena telah mau berbagi kesakitan denganku, dan terimakasih juga karena kamu telah memberikan banyak kebahagian untukku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terjemahan dialog

_Un~~nn.. Oha~~hoam_. : Hnn~~ (Bergumam, maksudnya nau bilang 'ohayou')

_Ohayou_. : Pagi

_Chiizu~~kun… _: Chesse (Nama boneka)

_Ohayou, Ruruch _: Lelouch, pagi

_Aa, itai _: Ah, sakit

_Ohayou gozaimasu, Ohime-sama_ : Tuan Putri, selamat pagi.

_Saa_ : Entah (Malas jawab)

_Daijoubu?_ : Gak kenapa-kenapa kan?

_Aa.._ : Ya..

_Hontou da?_ : Sungguh?

_Aa, daijou.. _: Iya, gak pa pa

_Etoo, kore wa nani?_: Hmm, ini apa?

_BAKA._ : Bodoh

_Doushita no? daijoubu?_ : Ada apa? Gak kenapa-kenapa kan?

_Aa.._ : Ya

_Souka._. : Begitukah..

Doushita no? Ruruch? : Kenapa? Lelouch?

_Kimi ga suki_ : (Aku) suka kamu

_Un, wakatte iru.. watashi mo.._: Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga

_Kimi mo?_ : Kamu juga?

_Su..ki_.. : Su..ka

_Suki?_ : Suka?

_Kimi ga.. su..ki_. : (Aku) su..ka.. kamu.

_Hontou?_ : Beneran?

_Sesania— _: Cecaniah—

_H-hai_ : Y-ya

_Kimi ga suki dakara.. Do you Marry me_? : Karena aku menyuakaimu, maukah kamu menikah denganku?

_H-Hai.._ : Y-ya..

_ Hee.._: E-eh?

_Etoo.. kore wa maji da?_: He-eh, ini serius?

_Maji yo, aishiteru _: Serius lah, aku cinta kamu.

_Arigatou, Ruruch_ : Makasih, Lelouch.

* * *

TERIMAKASIH karena sudah membaca sampai Last part-nya, sebenernya rada-rada bingung sama endingnya.. tapi, yah sudahlah, daripada ngegantung ,

My last word, OWARI ^^ XDD


End file.
